monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf's sketchbook
Content Cover Designs By: Clawdeen Wolf June 20th Mom says the first stick figure drawing I ever did had a matching purse and pumps. She also said that I would draw fashions on any piece of paper I could reach including my older brother's and sister's report cards, a loan application and even a paycheck—once. As the bank teller cashed the check she told my construction foreman father that the stick figure's skirt was a very nice shade of pink. That was the day I got my first sketchbook and set of colored pencils. Dad said, "Fill that one up an I'll get you another - and no more drawing on my checks!" Since then I've filled them with my hopes and designs. I'm keeping my claws crossed that one day I'll get to watch runway monsters showing off my House of Clawdeen designs. June 25th I love being able to use my ghoul friends as models...even if they are just sketches. Of course sketches don't howl if you accidently stick them with a pin or argue with you about putting them in styles or colors they would never wear. ;) August 20th I think inspiration is where you find it so sometimes I'll take any sketchbook and just walk around town. If something catches me eye that I think I can use in a design I'll stop and do a quick drawing. I also like cutting out pictures and random designs from magazines and then pasting them into my sketchbooks. My boss lets me take home all the old magazines from the Coffin Bean and I also made friends with the harpies who own a fabric store at the maul so they let me have all their old fabric swatch books. I like to lay everything out on the floor in front of me and then I start mixing and matching until I come up with the perfect combination of color and pattern. Then I put it all together and try it out on one of my "willing" assistants. :) September 6th I haven't really shown very many monsters my sketchbooks. It's not that I don't think my designs aren't good—I know they are. That's not bragging; it's just what I'm good at and it would be kind of lame for me to pretend that I'm not. I also know that I have a lot more to learn since everything I know about design I've had to teach myself. That's why winning the contest to become Madame Ghostier's apprentice is so important to me. It would be absolutely creeperific to learn from a monster with her experience. It's hard to believe that one monster can come up with so many unique and amazing design. I wonder how she does it? Septermber 20th I. AM. GOING. TO. SCARIS. IAMGOINGTOSCARIS! Gallery Scaris City of Frights - cover Clawdeen booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0102 Clawdeen booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0304 Clawdeen booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0506 Clawdeen booklet.jpg Category:Doll sketchbooks Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs